


A Strange Thing

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Remington Steele (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Love, Love at First Sight, No Dialogue, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: 100-500, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Remington Steele reflects on how his life has changed since meeting Laura...





	A Strange Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't where this is coming from. I simply started to write and well the main characters in this one appeared to be Remington Steele and Laura Holt. 
> 
> Nothing's mine, I'm borrowing them the time of this story so, don't sue me. 
> 
> Warning: This isn't beta'd.
> 
> Summary: Remington Steele reflects on how his life has changed since meeting Laura.

Laura Holt from the moment they met something happened, that he knew for sure what exactly he didn't know for certain, but something had happened. There was the physical attraction of course, but it was more than that.

 

Laura was different that he knew. Why he had assumed Remington Steele's identity, was a question he asked himself from time to time, but one he couldn't really find a proper answer to. It had been convenient at the time, yes, but something else had made him stay with her, the fun and excitement also, but it was stronger than that.

 

If he did believe in such a thing, he would have said he was love at first sight.

 

It had never happened to him before. Not that he had never been in love before, but not enough to think about staying with her for a lifetime, with Laura though… He put her first, he had even left at some point to protect her. Remington realized then that he would have done anything for her and to keep her safe, and still would until his last breath.

 

Love's a strange thing that made you do stranger things, things you'd never do in other circumstances and he loved her so much he scared him, still today.

 

Now they were married, it wasn't always easy, they had their difficulties, but thinking of it he wouldn't have it any other way… that thought made him smile and he wondered what she would say in a few days when he would asked her to marry him for really and not because they had to for him to be able to stay in the United States, hoping that it would show her that he wasn't going anywhere ever again and definitely not without her.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece.


End file.
